The Pretenders
by uniwonder
Summary: Multi-verse; in an act of self-preservation, the Transformers are given new bodies. And with the lack of energon, they must now seek out a new source of energy. Unfortunately, that new source just happens to be human blood... Hiatus!
1. Prelude to a Hail of Gunfire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_ or any of its characters; no profit is being made by writing this story.

* * *

**Prelude to a Hail of Gunfire**

_"They've become human, you say?"_

_"Androids, to be exact – a smaller, more energy efficient chassis, covered with synthetic skin. It would seem their sparks are responsible for this… involuntary metamorphosis; with energon becoming scarce, the essence in which makes up the machine's core thought it best to expel from the chamber, leaving the Transformer's body lifeless."_

_"Thus it creates a new body surrounding the spark."_

_"Precisely. A body that requires less energy to survive…"_

_"And their appearance?"_

_"Their sparks constructed the androids to resemble their previous forms."_

_"So it shouldn't be too hard to tell who is who."_

_"Precisely, but I must warn you… Because of this energon crisis – and with the smaller bodies – they've had to seek out a new source."_

_"And this new source…?"_

_"… is human blood."_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Heh, I wasn't entirely happy with the first version of the prologue and I still plan on using characters from various 'verses (namely G1, Beast Wars, Armada, TF:A, and the life-action movies). Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. 28 Days Later

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers_, nor do I make any profit from writing this story.

Okay I edited both chapters, due to a helpful review; thank you, btw. Cleargold--thank you for the review as well. :)  
Here is the first chapter—Enjoy!

**Bold** = com. speak  
_Italics _= thoughts

* * *

**28 Days Later**

_This… is ridiculous!_

"Boys!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands against the glossy black table. The two males—once locked in a pointless battle—paused and looked over to the curvaceous woman across the way. She continued to stare angrily between the Seekers as the youngest one, Skywarp, slowly stood and stepped away from his scowling brother. "We are supposed to be _calmly _working on a plot to destroy the Autobots. Mega—"

"Megatron _asked _if we were capable," sneered the crimson-eyed Starscream. "I can understand how distraught our leader is, but he _is _the leader and thus he should be the one doing all the plotting, no? Besides, if I were the lea—" "Please; not another one of your speeches," the woman pleaded, lifting her hand as if to silence him. Starscream merely smiled and glanced over to Skywarp as if he'd agree with him, but having just been in a fight with the feisty Air Commander, Skywarp was in no mood to add to the bastard's ego. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave an irritated snort as he looked away, avoiding eye contact with his older brother. "Anyway," Starscream continued, turning away from the others; "I see no point in discussing this any further, Blackarachnia. Megatron should be here _with us_, and not… off sulking somewhere." He was right, after all. As a leader, one should not show such weakness, or else his enemies—even his own troops—could use it to their advantage. Then again, for the Decepticons, being 'humanized' was very degrading, despite being fully mechanical on the inside.

It was all Megatron could do, but to stare out at the Earth and mull on the possibility of no return…

********

"Lord Megatron?"

Silence.

How could he turn and face his soldier without revealing the worry in his once harsh, red eyes? Or allow his voice to quiver under the unimaginable pressure? The very thing he was trying to conceal was so very present within his men. That was it; though he may be a tyrannical leader—ever since the 'change'… he was afraid.

Megatron took a deep breath and tore his gaze away from the rising Earth; "Yes?" The other man stiffened at the soft, alluring voice and saluted his leader. "I—we were wondering if you were all right?" The question had caught him off guard. His men, those he's brainwashed into causing destruction in the most formidable ways, those he's beaten and cursed throughout the years, were worried about him? A light-hearted chuckle erupted from his throat and he turned to face the soldier fully. "Of course I am! I have been reduced to the size of a pathetic human and my army is now more vulnerable than ever. How could I not be all right!?"

"Um… Forgive me, my Lord." He gave a short bow and began to take his leave when Megatron reached out to grasp his shoulder; "Tell the others I will meet with them shortly. I have some business to take care of first." With that, the man nodded and continued on his way, leaving the tyrant to his own devices once more.

**"Starscream… Come to me."**

********

Pop.

Crack.

Blackarachnia slid across the floor with a painful groan. She remained there, still and quiet as her assaulter followed the trail of bloodied oil with a haughty stride. For a moment, he was intrigued by her life-giving fluid—a mixture of two worlds; mechanical and organic. "I must say, I'm greatly disappointed in you…" he said, knelling down to inspect the woman further. "Eat shit, Starscream." The Seeker remained unmoved by her reply and, with inhuman speed, locked his hand over her mouth and lifted her limp body into the air.

_**"Starscream… Come to me."**_

The voice emitting from his internal com. brought an annoyed growl; frustrated, he tossed Blackarachnia aside as if she were trash and made his way to the door. "We'll finish this later," he purred and stepped out into the dark corridor to be greeted by his brothers.

The trine walked in silence for awhile, until Skywarp decided to speak up about what had happened in the training room; "So… When will it be my turn?" Thundercracker promptly jabbed him in the ribs. "What the _hell_did you do that for!?" said the angered youth, so engrossed in bitching at their oldest brother, that he almost ran into Starscream; "The fuck did you stop for?"

In the distance, Megatron stood indifferent, waiting for his Second-in-Command to approach. Thundercracker licked his dry lips and quickly ushered Skywarp back down the hallway, leaving their commander to brave the fire alone.

"You called…?"

* * *

**A/N:**Okay—I'm uber sorry for the long wait! I really am. Just to clarify: the Seekers are not of the Animated 'verse; G1 all the way. Um, a lot of the characters will probably be self-explanatory in regards to which 'verse they resemble. If something seems confusing or whatever, don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best in explaining what I have in this wild imagination of mine (it's difficult to get what I have in mind down on paper, so to speak).

I may work on the second chapter tonight, err morning—it's 2:00am—so we'll see! Until then…


	3. What Now?

**What Now?**

And to think the Decepticons had it bad—Optimus Prime was completely and utterly at a loss. The Autobots stood for peace, and it was their duty to protect life. How will they ever face the unspeakable horror of killing a human? Sure, it was for survival, but was that any different from what Megatron had in mind for harvesting the planet's energon to revive their home world? In a sense, they were all the same. For their race to flourish, it was necessary.

"I can't bring myself to do it, Ratchet. I just can't…"

"You must, Prime, or you'll shut down. And it'd just be our luck for you to faint during a battle."

The medic had finally drained the blood bag into a small cup, hoping that it would ease their troubled leader. "Drink this," Ratchet ordered calmly, holding the container towards his slumped commander. Optimus peered up at the obnoxious white Styrofoam and then averted his gaze in disgust. The other man sighed and looked upon him with worry. _Forgive me…_ And with such strength, Ratchet forced himself onto his leader's bigger form and proceeded to force the blood down his throat.

Optimus shoved him back, sending the medic hard against a nearby computer console. The Autobot commander sat up slowly, running his fingers through thick strands of sand-colored hair, ignoring the crimson streams flowing from the corners of his plump, rosy lips. Ratchet frowned and tossed the cup into the trash, hesitant to meet his leader's gaze; "The men can't survive on animal blood alone, Optimus. It lacks the essential substances to sustain our bodies."

Silence now filled the infirmary, the tension so thick—you could cut it with a knife. Ratchet had taken a human life, and so have Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl. In fact, they 'hunted' together against their leader's orders, but Optimus Prime could not bring himself to discipline his soldiers. He knew they were right in doing what they did, but it was all so very wrong…

"I have read something on the humans' Internet—about vampires."

"Yes? What about them?"

"They, too, drink the blood of the living to sustain their bodies. The humans fear them, see them as monsters! Is that what we've become, Ratchet?"

"Optimus, vampires are mythical beings; they are not real. We must ingest human blood, yes, but I see it as being no different than a lion and his prey. It is the nature of things. We do not melt in the sunlight, nor are we _dead_… yet."

"I see what you mean… I just—"

"I know…"

On that note, Optimus slid from the table and stepped outside to inhale the fresh mountain air. He recalled a time when Megatron had him torn between Cybertron and Earth, and now that very situation seemed to replay itself. _There are billions of humans and they reproduce on a massive scale… Perhaps I should not deny my men their right to live for the sake of this primitive race._ He shook his head, realizing that he may have sounded a little too much like his adversary.

"Prime…"

That voice! Optimus' large blue eyes grew in shock, though he remained still, unable to face the owner of said voice. Again, he felt his muscles tense at the man's presence; "What a surprise… I never thought I'd see you so soon after the transformation." Behind him, the tall, dark-haired android smiled and stepped closer to the Autobot. "You mean you never thought you'd meet with me on neutral ground." Megatron waited for a reply, but none came, so he continued; "I may be an evil 'slag-maker', but I _know_ when to make such an appearance. And I assure you, it is no trick." He added a gentle pat to his left arm, gesturing towards the white fabric tied there; symbolic of surrender, though, in this case, more of a temporary truce.

How could Optimus be so sure of that? Megatron was just as much a liar as that two-faced son-of-a-bitch he calls a Second-in-Command. Then again, Megatron was also just as vulnerable, if not more. Optimus drew his gaze from the clear, blue sky and eyed the other man by his side. Megatron made a handsome human; with almond-shaped eyes, the color of rubies, and such a unique facial structure… Perhaps it was wise to keep such things to himself, as the tyrant could easily take offense and thus desolving whatever neutrality they have established.

The two stood near the cliff's edge, both half expecting the other to give in to their years of hatred and cause one to fall to their death against the jagged rocks below. But it never came. Optimus offered his 'brother' a smile, though he had no idea why, and returned his attention to the landscape. Megatron took to scrutinizing that look plastered on his companion's visage before he, too, glanced to the mountainous region in which they were located.

"How—"

"I had a talk with your primary officers. They noticed I meant no harm in coming here, therefore allowed me to wait for you."

"Is it just you?"

Megatron lingered in silence for a moment, and then gave a light-hearted laugh. "Yes, Prime… I came alone." Optimus voiced his own amusement, though deep down he always worried. Could one of the Seekers be hiding nearby? Perhaps all three? What about Soundwave and his cassettes? "Calm down… You're making me nervous," came Megatron's seething drawl. As the Autobot leader parted his lips to reply, he was interrupted by a younger android approaching; "Optimus!" He turned around to face the youth fully, smiling softly to ease whatever had him so hype, whilst the Decepticon continued to stare out at nothing in particular, casually listening in on what was being said…

"What is it, Bumblebee?"

The blonde took a deep breath and shouted, "Starscream!"

"What?"

Optimus glanced over to the older man by his side. Megatron could feel his anger boiling, as well as his companion's gaze burning holes into his back.

"You said you came alone…"


End file.
